Ngaku!
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: 2000 liner dan Mark sedang makan siang dan tiba-tiba Donghyuck melontarkan pertanyaan yang... rada begitu. /"Heh! Kalo mau nanya tuh liat tempat dulu dong!" /"Tinggal jawab aja susah amat."/ Tag: MarkMin, NoRen, Donghyuck, Haechan, NCT Dream, Jeno, Renjun, Mark, Jaemin, drabble. (gak yakin soal genrenya haha)


**[Ngaku]**

 **Rate: T for language (not really tho)**

 **Disclaimer: NCT belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Warning: Bahasa santai. Lu-gua. AU.**

 **Cast: Hwang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, ngaku deh. Kalian sudah pernah melakukan itu belum?"

OHOK! OHOK!

Pertanyaan Donghyuck sukses membuat keempat temannya, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, dan Renjun langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Heh! Kalo mau nanya tuh liat tempat dulu dong!" Jaemin setengah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah food court mal dekat sekolah. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir dari pekan ujian, jadi mereka dipulangkan setengah hari. Tentu saja mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi mampir untuk sekadar makan. Hitung-hitung perayaan selesainya pekan ujian.

Nilainya? Nanti saja lah dipikirnya.

"Tinggal jawab aja susah amat. Kasihan dikit gitu kek sama gua. Gua terus-terusan jadi orang ketiga tiap jalan sama lu lu pada."

Iya. Di lingkaran itu, hanya Donghyuck yang sendirian. Mark pacaran dengan Jaemin, lalu Jeno dengan Renjun. Selain Renjun, semuanya berasal dari SMP yang sama dan tentu mengenal satu sama lain dari sebelum ada satupun pasangan di kelompok mereka. Awalnya, Mark dan Jaemin yang pertama kali menjalin hubungan. Itu sukses membuat Jeno dan Donghyuck dekat.

Tidak, mereka tidak ada niat menyusul kedua temannya itu. Mereka hanya jadi menyadari kalau ternyata mereka punya banyak kesamaan dan juga menyadari kesomplakan satu sama lain. Mereka pikir, mereka akan hanya terus menyaksikan aksi tebar cinta Mark dan Jaemin sampai kuliah.

Ketika mereka masuk SMA, kelompok mereka kedatangan orang baru. Renjun.

Renjun ini tidak kalah cantik dari Jaemin –walaupun daripada cantik, Renjun cenderung cocok disebut manis.

Dongyuck senang ketika Renjun bergabung. Akhirnya ada seorang lagi yang bisa diajak ngenes bersama. Tapi….

"Aku sekarang pacaran dengan Renjun," aku Jeno.

Senyum Donghyuck merekah mendengar kabar berbahagia Jeno—

"Pengkhianat."

—walau ternyata mulutnya jauh lebih jujur daripada wajahnya.

Donghyuck mengutuk Jeno yang telah mengkhianatinya dengan menjadikannya obat nyamuk setiap mereka berlima berkumpul. Lihat saja. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang dan tentu saja tempat duduknya disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga Donghyuck bisa dengan jelas melihat kedua pasangan sialan itu –kata Donghyuck— saling merayu.

"Ngaku. Mulai dari lu ya, Mark hyung. Kalian pacaran udah lama." Kentang goreng digunakan Donghyuck untuk menunjuk Mark yang sedari tadi menghindar kontak mata. Mencurigakan.

"Eh… ngg… gimana ya…?" Mark melemparkan pandangan ke mana saja, asal bukan ke Donghyuck. Sempat ia lirik Jaemin untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya.

Wajah Jaemin merona merah. Melihat itu, Mark jadi tambah bingung.

"Oh. Pernah ya. Ngerti kok, ngerti. Ya udah, sekarang Jeno. Ngaku lu."

"Belom juga dijawab!" Jaemin lagi-lagi meneriaki Donghyuck.

"Ya orang udah ketauan! Berisik nih, si Nana!"

Mark lalu sibuk minta maaf pada Jaemin, membuat Donghyuck bisa fokus menginterogasi Jeno dan Renjun.

Berbeda dengan Jaemin yang dari awal menghardik mulut Donghyuck, Renjun dari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, Donghyuck juga sudah siap menarik kesimpulan sendiri lagi melihat tingkah Renjun.

"Renjun… kita belum, lho?" kata Jeno sambil melihat Renjun yang kemudian berjengit kaget. Donghyuck juga kaget dan heran. Oh, jadi belum nih?

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jeno. Pipinya memerah dan matanya sayu. "K-Kamu… ada rencana?"

Deg. Jeno bisa merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa kosong. "J-Jangan tanya begitu dong…, aku bingung jawabnya…."

Rona merah di wajah Renjun makin menjadi. "Jadi…ada ya?"

"N-Nggak, kok…!"

"Nggak ada?" wajahnya sedikit kecewa. Jeno panik.

"Eh, b-becanda! Ada, lah! Masa' nggak ada? H-haha…." Ketawa garing.

"…mesum."

Jeno mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Kamu maunya apa…?" berasa gila.

Tawa Donghyuck menggelegar melihat Jeno dan Renjun yang terlihat sedang melawak.

.

.

END dengan tidak elitnya.

 _a/n. hai Tata lagi pengen refreshing aja maap ya gak jelas -m- kesel sama Haechan yang udah gak pernah nelpon lagi jadinya pengen bikin dia ngenes di ff (delusi). Iya dia lagi sibuk, aku tau :'((_


End file.
